Things I Ain't Allowed to Do at Ferryport Landing
by MissWhimsical
Summary: Just some randoms. All for laughs! completed. two's company, three's a crowd
1. Chapter 1

**_Things that I am not allowed to do at the Grimm household and Ferryport Landing_**

1) I am not allowed to feed Elvis sausages

2) I am not allowed to go into Puck's room without wishing my cleanliness good-bye

3) I am not allowed to ask Mr. Canis why he doesn't inhale and exhale

4) I am not allowed to give Sabrina clown-makeup for her birthday and then ask why she wants to become a clown in the first place

5) I shouldn't fill Puck's pond with soap-bubbles without having a deathwish first

6) I shouldn't shrink Puck and Sabrina, lock them in a box and then bet who will come out alive (there's no use, they always end up kissing or hugging in the end)

7) I am not allowed to host a Shakespearean Costume Party and invite Puck to be the guest of honour

8) It is dangerous to announce a "Red Hands Day". I might die

9) I am not allowed to warn everyone that Red's insanity might come back inside her whenever she yawns

10) I am not allowed to draw a moustache and glasses on the Magic Mirror

**That's all I could think of for now, its just for laughs. I got the idea from Things I am Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts, on my profile!**

**If you guys have any ideas....PM or review and then I'll add it onto the next chapter, be sure to right your names so I'll be able to acknowledge all of youse.**

**ciao for now**


	2. Chapter 2

Squeee! New reviews and a couple of ideas....

* * *

Continuation of Things I am not allowed to do at Ferryport Landing

11) I am not allowed to pi$$ off the Scarlet Hand, have them chase me around the entire town and then escape to the other side of the border, then laugh when they all run into it **(DarkStarr7713)**

12) Ghost of Girlfriends Past, is not a movie to watch with Prince Charming

13) I am not allowed to play Poker with the Queen of Hearts, what's the use? She can pick any old soldier she has, right out of the stands!

14) It is dangerous to dye Puck's hair orange and dress one of his pixies in a dress. And then sprinkle fairy dust on him when he wakes up

15) I am not allowed to be within 5 feet of Sabrina (if I was a guy)

16) I am not allowed to swap the minions of Puck and Peter Pan

17) ...........????

**need more ideas!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wheee!!!** So may reviews and ideas already!

This is gonna be a long one.....

for the peopl who give me ideas, i'll only post one idea each chapter, to give other people some chances

* * *

**Continuation of.....oh! you know what this is!!!**

17) Don't run from the Jabberwocky, stab him with the Vorpal Blade **(Lara D. i like this one)**

18) I will not date Puck, then when we're star-gazing say "Look! It's the second star to the right and then we go straight on til morning!" **(America's Ham. I combined two of your ideas :)**

19) I will not wear a wig with long LONG hair flowing down and then go up in a tower and lock myself, calling my Prince Charming. Firstly, because he's not mine anyway.

**(xjess17. its not the exact thing she wrote, but I got an idea from it...acknowledgements!)**

20) I am not allowed to stick light-bulbs around Mirror's mirror and then make him turn into a beautiful woman, even if it does lift my self esteem **(hope this doesnt offend anyone...)**

21) I am not allowed to advise vegetarians to eat Granny Relda's cooking

22) Uncle Jake is not the person to ask if I wanted French lessons **(he can translate it to anything...)**

23) Sabrina is not the person to ask about make-up advice

24) Daphne is not the person to ask for fashion advice

25) Puck is not the right person to ask for cleaning advice

26) Puck is not the person to ask for help if I wanted help on my Midsummer Night's Dream essay

_whoo! thats all i got for now, thanks to the people with ideas!_

question: You know how Mr. Canis is colour-blind because he is part-dog (big bad wolf), how come Relda allowed him to drive if he cant read the stop lights?

statement: last year, one of our book studies was on MidSummer Night's Dream, I hated the story. Right after the study finished, I started reading Sisters Grimm and I was like

"WTF? I never would've thought Puck could be so cool!". We watched the MND movie right after I read the first Grimm book, and Stanley Tucci as Puck....was disturbing.

_True Story._


	4. Chapter 4

_I haven't updated in a long time! At least I think so….*hacks memory*_

_Nah, it's all good. I've gotten several reviews and ideas….I want to write them down for others to enjoy…so here it is!!!_

_You know what this is already…so if you have short-term memory…_

**Things I Am Not Allowed to do at Ferryport Landing:**

**27)** I will not go up and kiss either Puck or Sabrina, either will kill me. **(this depends if ur a guy or girl. Thanks sabrinagrimm!)**

**28)** It is not wise to get in a car with granny, even if we do get REAL seat belts. **(Thanks to Autumn)**

**29)** Saying "I don't believe in fairies", will not make Puck or any of his minions die. If I do, then I will surely die. **(I thank 666CeCe666)**

**30)** I will not come in between Uncle Jake and Briar in one of their…moments…

**31)** Midsummer Night's Dream is not a movie to suggest if it was Movie Night in the Grimm household **(I know it's not your exact idea 12grimmfan21…soz about that…)**

**32)** If the Scarlet Hand threatened you to make a choice between "seducing Puck or die"…it is wise to choose the latter. Meaning, to choose the second option; meaning, dying; meaning, if I do either one…I will still die.

**33)** Signing up Sabrina for anger-management classes is not a very nice thing to do…

**34)** I will not dress up as the Big Bad Wolf for Halloween

**35)** I will not sign up Puck as Puck if there was a Midsummer Night's Dream school play

**36)** I am not allowed to draw on Henry and Veronica's sleeping faces.

**37)** I am not allowed to interrupt Sabrina and Puck's…moments. ONE, because then they will kill me. TWO, if I don't die, then they will never admit their love for each other and then everyone else will kill me, because they're sick of them not admitting anything…and I've extended that period of time…..RIP

_These are just some random stuff that I wrote after school. Whoo! Thank Gawd for the weekend…._

_Review and ideas pls!_


End file.
